deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO Batman VS Chase McCain
SettleItInSSB= Description There can only be one blocky crimefighter! Who are you rooting for? LEGO Batman Chase McCain What should I use? LEGO Batman from LEGO Movies mainly, with feats from videogames as supporting evidence LEGO Batman composite (three LEGO movies and the three LEGO videogames) Beginning Wiz: To catch the stealthiest of criminals, one must become an expert at crime fighting and detective work. Boomstick: Or just be able to damage public property to build crazy creations to overpower your opponents. Like LEGO Batman, the blocky version of the Gotham City crime fighter. Wiz: And Chase McCain, the LEGO City policeman with a knack on disguises. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. LEGO Batman [https://youtu.be/lcCYhDu4_ZY?t=43 Batman Theme (1989)] Boomstick: By now, y'all probably know about Batman already. I mean, he's appeared on this show three frickin' times! So I'm just going to read over the information we did in our previous analyses and call it a ... Record Scratch Wiz: Not so fast. While some licensed LEGO minifigures are essentially treated as the same character as their original counterparts, LEGO Batman's story differ from his original counterpart, and LEGO Batman has abilities that the original Batman doesn't have. So he is essentially a different character from the Batman we've researched before. Popup: LEGO Batman will be based on the one from the three LEGO movies. Abilities from the video games will also be considered as supporting evidence as long as it has some support from the three LEGO movies. Boomstick: Ugh...we have to do more research. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5mh2uawaUY The Man of Bats Welcome -- The LEGO Movie 2] Wiz: I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad. LEGO Batman's real identity is still Bruce Wayne, at least a LEGO counterpart of him. Like the original, he lost his parents at a young age. Boomstick: This emotional upset got Bruce to remain isolated and determined to be a crime-fighter at Gotham City. At least he is still a billionaire with all the cool abilities and gadgets. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5mBMB9GKqI Your Greatest Enemy -- The LEGO Batman Movie] Wiz: Which shouldn't be surprising at all. Batman is great at short-range combat and has athletic finess. When he wants to attack at a distance, he pulls out, you guessed it, Batarangs. He also has the usual grappling hook, and he can sorta glide with his cape. Boomstick: LEGO Bats also stores a lot of suits. Different suits grant Batman different abilities, ranging from shattering glass to planting explosives to having fire abilities to carrying a gigantic sword! He can even disguise as someone else. Popup: In the LEGO Batman videogames, Batman needs to stand in a specific area to change suits. Wiz: Additionally, Batman also various vehicles that he can use to stop crime. One of his most famous is the Batmobile. Boomstick: Aww, yeah! This beast of the machine can shoot lasers and can slam into other vehicles with little damage. It can even double as the Batwing with the built-In wings, and it can fly faster than a fireball. Wiz: Batman's vehicles are also computer operated. That means they can be summoned via voice-activation or autopilot, allowing Batman to fight enemies on top of his vehicles. He can also build new vehicles with the same computer. Boomstick: Speaking of which, unlike the original Batman, LEGO Bats got trained by master Vitruvius to become a Master Builder. In other words, he can take apart random bricks to create more super-powered creations. Though he tends to prefer bricks that are black. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kl5PG2Lc3U8 Batman -- The LEGO Movie] Wiz: LEGO Batman has the resume to make him an impressive superhero, even by DC standards. Batman is able to adapt his strategy on his fly, allowing him to take on tougher opponents. He's quick enough to dodge lasers and helped pilot Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi through space. Boomstick: Speaking of which, he actually got married to a shape-shifting heart … of all things. Keep in mind, he was once girlfriends with Wyldstyle. Wiz: LEGO Batman is no pushover either. In one scene, he managed to kick Alfred across the room. Boomstick: Additionally, he managed to defeat the entire Rogue's Gallery in about 2 minutes while singing a song. Keep in mind, this is Joker, Harley Quinn, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, the Riddler, the Scarecrow, the Penguin, even Condiment King, and many other villains all working together. Joker: Get it together guys, you're making me look bad in front of Batman! Wiz: The blocky version of the Dark Knight also managed to guide LEGO Robin into the Fortress of Solitude and take the Phantom Zone Projector. Boomstick: However, Harley Quinn managed to steal the device and summon numerous other LEGO villains, including Sauron, Voldemort, the Gremlins, Daleks from Doctor Who, and Agent Smith from the Matrix. And Batman managed to defeat them and send them back to where they belong. Wiz: It's worth noting that Batman had to get some help from Robin, Alfred, and Batgirl. Speaking of which, Batman's tendencies to work alone can actually become his downside. Popup: Joker actually managed to send Batman to the Phantom Zone thanks to Voldemort's magic. Wiz: While it is still his biggest issue, Batman learned to work together with his teammates and even value opponents like Joker. Both of them, along with various stacks of citizens, managed to repair Gotham City as it was being torn apart by bombs causing the baseplates to drift. Boomstick: Long story short: always be yourself. Unless you can be Batman. LEGO Batman: Crank up those sub-wolfers, dude. And check this out. Chase McCain [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOpZ4P2IyJg Loading Music -- LEGO City Undercover] Wiz: LEGO has covered themes ranging from pirates to ninjas to licensed properties, but one of its most famous is LEGO City. Home to construction projects, fire stations, exploration sites, harbors, train stations and more. Boomstick: It is also the place where whenever someone runs into a problem, they can just always yell one simple word. LEGO Minifig in LEGO City Commercial: HEY! Wiz: Chase McCain moved into the city and became a police officer. His main goal is to arrest the number one criminal in the town: Rex Fury. Boomstick: However he accidentally revealed that his ex-girlfriend Natalia Kowalski was a secret witness in a trial and had to get some special protection. As a result, Chase got sent out of the town for a few years, and when he came back, the city was in a middle of a crime wave involving, you guessed it, Rex Fury. Wiz: Fortunately, Chase has the skills to take on the crooks. He is fast enough to catch some criminals and strong enough to hurl them. Chase is also able to do some martial arts. Boomstick: He is agile enough to wall-jump and can survive being launched long distances from a building. He is brave enough to climb buildings and traverse through ledges. Chase can also jump on a truck while it is still moving. Popup: While Chase McCain can die by falling from buildings during levels, that is mainly a game mechanic. Wiz: Chase McCain also has an unlimited supply of handcuffs that he can use to keep opponents from moving. Boomstick: He can also repair gas stations and computers just by rebuilding them with LEGO bricks. I think that's just how LEGO works … literally, just putting outside pieces together will fix stuff. If he wants to build it big, he can use Super Builds. By taking bricks from items he broke along his journey, he can use these bricks to create gigantic creations! Wiz: Most of the Super Builds allow him to create areas where he can summon vehicles. Speaking of which, Chase is skilled at driving all sorts of vehicles. Boomstick: And Chase can ram his car into lampposts and other cars without having serious damage or even forced liability. I have no idea if Chase is really the one causing havok in the city with his reckless driving. Wiz: Chase also carries his Communicator, which can find hidden objects, identify criminals and big supply of bricks for Super Builds, listen in conversations, and take pictures. Boomstick: Finally, a use for my Wii U Gamepad that got left behind in the dust when everyone decided to Switch. Actually, never mind, since Traveler Tales ported the game to the Switch. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QVpn869bPQ Police Station -- LEGO City Undercover] Wiz: But Chase's best asset is his disguises, which he can swap at any time. Each disguise grants him unique abilities. Boomstick: Construction Worker McCain has a drill and a wrench. He also carries a coffee mug so he can drink coffee on the job. Wiz: Farmer McCain can water plants and pig cannons and use his chicken to glide and shoot eggs, much like Banjo-Kazooie. Boomstick: Fireman McCain can put out fires and break through planks with his axe. Miner McCain has a pickaxe that can destroy boulders and unlimited sticks of dynamite. Wiz: Ironically, Chase McCain can also take on a roll as robber. He can crack open safes and doors and has a crowbar and the Super Color Gun, which can change the color of items. His disguise can fool even policemen. Boomstick: Finally, there's Astronaut McCain, who has a laser gun that can stun foes and a jetpack. Popup: Astronaut McCain requires teleport stations to teleport. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6url4L1SnQ Rooftop Chase -- LEGO City Undercover] Wiz: With his abilities and spying, Chase has learned that the crime wave is caused by millionaire Forrest Blackwell. Boomstick: He wanted to build a mall, but that didn't work out due to environmental issues. So he planned on making a space colony and a gigantic rocket that would be pretty destructive to LEGO City. Wiz: Chase not only convinced the citizens to evacuate the area, but he also helped build a force field that can withstand 3000 degrees of heat. Unfortunately, I have no idea if it is in Fahrenheit or Celsius or Kelvin. Boomstick: He also flew a rocket to the moon to pursue Blackwell, since Natalia was stuck there as well. After a mech fight and brawl with Rex Fury, Chase in his astronaut suit survived falling from orbit while dodging all kinds of debris! Popup: Feats from LEGO Quest and Collect wouldn't be considered, as the policeman isn't implied to be Chase McCain, and the feats are outliers. Wiz: Rex Fury fell into someone's house and got arrested, and Chase McCain saved LEGO City. He later went on to start a new life with Natalia. Chase: You know what? You can have it chief. Some things are more important than work. Battle Score The name of the original music track is Undercover Knights. The title references Chase McCain's game (LEGO City Undercover) and Batman's title (Dark Knight). The instrumentation consists of a mix of orchestra and drums throughout. Towards the climax, there will be some rock elements loosely based on Falling to Earth from LEGO City Undercover. The cover art features Chase's Communicator highlighting some footprints. Above the Communicator is a signal with Batman's logo. Death Battle Undercover Knights It is night time in some random city. Chase McCain (in criminal disguise) went out to spy in a crime group in a hidden alleyway. LEGO Batman stealthily watched and jumped into the scene. LEGO Batman: Another criminal. Time to teach him a lesson. Chase McCain saw LEGO Batman running towards him. Chase McCain: This guy looks like he's part of a gang. FIGHT! LEGO Batman punched at Chase McCain. Chase McCain blocked the punches and proceeded to attack Batman, who blocked the blows. Batman saw an opening and kicked Chase McCain, but Chase McCain did a backflip, grabbed the Dark Knight, and hurled Batman to the ground. Chase: And he's going to prison! Chase McCain was about to jump and slap some handcuffs on Batman, but Batman rolled away and kicked Chase McCain to a wall. Batman: I'm no criminal. I'm Batman! Batman then took out some Batarangs and proceeded to throw them towards Chase. Chase McCain jumped over the Batarangs (while the scene played in slow motion) and did a downward strike on Batman before kicking the Dark Knight. However, the Batarang that Batman previously threw hit Chase in the return trip, and Batman kicked Chase into a series of boxes. In response, Chase jumped out of the boxes transformed into Construction McCain. Batman proceeded to throw more Batarangs, but Chase McCain blocked with his wrench. He then ran forward and kicked Batman while activating his drill, causing the ground to shake a little. Chase then kicked Batman into the ground. He then became Fireman McCain and threw his axe towards Batman, but Batman used his grappling hook to get on the roof. He also built a pad that gave him access to his Demolition Suit. On the ground, Chase had no idea where Batman was, so he changed into his police form and took out his Communicator. With the Communicator, he's able to spot a gigantic pile of bricks as well as the LEGO version of the Dark Knight. Chase then used his grappling hook to get on the roof. Chase: You shouldn't screw around with a policeman! Batman: Well, can't fool me. You're a robber dressed up as a policeman. However, one of Batman's bombs detonated. Chase hopped out of the blast and ran into another building. Batman then hurled more Batarangs while Chase ran on the building, dodging them all. He then became Miner McCain and hurled a pack of dynamite. Unfortunately, Batman was cornered from the building, so he jumped off and glided. Batman: Computer, get to action! Batcomputer: Okay. I'm on my way. The Batmobile came rushing in, and Batman then hopped in the Batmobile. Chase tried to hurl some dynamite towards the Batmobile, but it sped out of the way and fired lasers. In response, Chase had to transform into Astronaut McCain and used his jetpack to dodge lasers. He eventually found a gigantic pile of bricks and prepared his Super Build -- a gigantic yellow mech from the final boss of LEGO City Undercover. Chase: So, you tried to bring vehicles, huh. Well I can pilot them, too! The yellow mech picked up a garbage bin and hurled it at the Batmobile, which barely was able to sped out. But it got too close to the mech, which grabbed the Batmobile and hurled it away. The Batmobile then crashed into the street. But while it was tumbling, Batman took some of the pieces as well as the pieces from the street to turn it into the Batwing, which flew just in time before it collided with another building. Chase: Seriously?! The Batwing then hurled into Chase's mech and flew into the sky. The mech prepared for a strong attack to destroy the Batwing, and the screen shows an arm about to strike. However, once the arm was near the Batwing, it somehow detached. Then the camera pans to the Batwing, which was somehow unoccupied. Chase: What? It turns out that Batman got out of his vehicle to dismantle one of its arm. Chase tried using its other arm, but Batman quickly turned it into a giant rubber ducky. Then Batman kicked Chase out of his seat. Batman: Don't mess with Batman! Batman then used his grabbling hook and delivered a kick towards Chase. But before Batman was able to do anything else, Chase pulled his stun gun from his Astronaut Suit and stunned Batman. Chase: Ha! Gottem. Chase then pulled out handcuffs and managed to handcuff Batman. Chase: You're definitely under arrest now! Chase prepared to kick Batman below and then transformed into Miner McCain. He then took out some dynamite to prepare for a finishing blow. Batman: Computer! Finish this mad lad! Batcomputer: Okay. Right before Chase was able to toss the dynamite stick, the Batwing managed to shoot at the dynamite multiple times, creating an explosion in the sky. Chase screamed as he broke into LEGO pieces. The Batwing then opened the seat, allowing Batman to land onto his vehicle safely. Batman: See computer, I can fight alone! Let those other guys know that I am THE crimefighter. Batcomputer: But you need someone else to free you from the handcuffs. Batman: Come on! KO! Batman landed his vehicle on the ground, but he struggled to take off his handcuffs. Yet he was determined to do so by himself. Then Robin came along and took off Batman's handcuffs, and Batman did a mean stare at Robin. Meanwhile, a gigantic rubber ducky landed on a roof, then followed by Chase's destroyed mech. Results [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KNzOrJ7NHI Let's Get Nuts -- LEGO Batman Movie] Boomstick: Even in LEGO, DC is just racking up those Ws (dubs). Wiz: In base form, this battle is surprisingly closer than you think. Chase McCain is a lot more versatile from the start with his transformations, and he has plenty of options to limit Batman's movement, like handcuffs and laser guns. He can transform into different forms on the fly, while Batman requires specific areas to get his suits. Boomstick: Fortunately, Batman is an experienced fighter and has dealt with tricky opponents in the past. Wiz: Chases's Astronaut form gave him a huge mobility advantage in the beginning with the ability to fly. He is also pretty athletic and can parkour off buildings without batting an eyelid. Boomstick: However, Batman can keep up. He has dodged lasers many times in his career. At one point, he helped pilot Queen Watevra Wanabi. Wiz: To be fair, we don't really know the exact speed at which Batman flew the spaceship. However, note that he was repairing the shapeshifting spaceship ... this queen is pretty weird. Boomstick: A female character that can be taken apart and rebuilt into something else. What? Wiz: Anyway, Batman was doing so while dodging lasers on the fly. And Batman almost falling off implies that he is going at a fast enough speed. So he can easily react to Chase McCain's greater mobility. Boomstick: Both Batman and Chase are able to take a beating. In the very beginning of the Batman movie, Batman got slammed by Joker's car. Based on calculations from our friends at Film Theory, the forced sustained to weight ratio for Batman is around 100, which is basically equivalent to a 200 lb man getting slammed with over 19000 pounds of force! Wiz: However, Chase McCain is able to tank a few hits while free-falling from orbit. By scaling the LEGO world to the real world, which LEGO City is based on, Chase was travelling at around 800 miles per hour. Additionally, the debris Chase encountered were larger than Joker's car, so Chase seemed to have a blunt force durability advantage. Popup: This statistic was from the Red Bull Stratos skydiving. However, it's worth noting that Chase used his jetpack to slow his fall down before landing. Boomstick: Given the base form advantages in versatility, mobility, and durability, Chase McCain could clinch some victories were we to run this battle over and over again. But in the long run, Batman would win more often, because of one important thing: vehicles. Popup: If we included LEGO Batman's feat of reversing a plate divergence, then his strength would be far superior to Chase's. But that feat is likely an outlier, especially since Batman got lots of help, including from villains with super strength. But ignoring this feat would not change the outcome. Wiz: Chase McCain's vehicles can only be summoned in certain call-in points, and many of them lack weapons. In contrast, Batman's vehicles are remote operated, so he can summon them, and they have plenty of utility gadgets. Boomstick: The vehicle can even maneuver while he is doing something else, so its essentially a backup fighter. Even if there isn't one nearby, Batman can just always build one with the same computer. Wiz: Which brings up Batman's ace in the hole -- Master Building. Batman's Master Builds are far superior to Chase's Super Builds, since Batman can build on the fly from random objects while Chase needs to collect hundreds of bricks. Boomstick: One time, in the LEGO Batman Movie, Batman was able to build an entire flying vehicle while falling off a building, and it only took 4 seconds! Granted, he got help from three others, so multiply that by four to get 16 seconds of building were he to build alone. Another time, in the LEGO Movie, Batman turned Bad Cop's flying vehicle into a baby carriage in 3 seconds. Wiz: Sure, his first feat may be slower than Chase's vehicle build time of 5 seconds for a jet-powered snow plow. But keep in mind, Batman was building while falling down or combating an opponent, something that Chase couldn't do. Boomstick: Not to mention that his other feat of turning Bad Cop's vehicle into a baby carriage is faster. Speaking of which, Master Building means that not only can Batman build vehicles from spare parts, but Batman can also take others' creations like Bad Cop's vehicle into useless objects. Wiz: And note that Master Building is based off of imagination, so Batman can build whatever he wants. Technically, he can build some ridiculously-OP device with insane destructive capability. But even if we limit the attack power of Batman's Master Build creations to the attack power of Batman's vehicles, his vehicles would still trump Chase's vehicles anyday. Boomstick: And while Chase can survive plenty of brute force beating, there's only so much laser fire that he can tank from the Batmobile or Batwing. And without his vehicles, Chase can never hope to keep up with the Batwing. Popup: Chase McCain can only tank a limited number of hits while falling from orbit. In fact, some collisions would result in instant death, like the collisions with the electricity. Wiz: All in all, Chase initially had some slight advantages in base form. But Batman's superior experience in crimefighting and vehicle maneuvering as well as his versatile Master Build abilities allowed him to turn the tables. Boomstick: And with his advantages, Lego Bats can build his victor while breaking up Chase's chance of winning, piece by piece. Wiz: The winner is LEGO BATMAN. |-|AdamGregory03= LEGO Batman VS Chase McCain is a fan-made Death Battle to be written by AdamGregory03, pitting up the LEGO video game counterpart of Batman against Chase McCain. Description Two of the LEGO world's greatest detectives match wits and might! Interlude (Cue: Invader) Wizard: "LEGOs. Perhaps the simplest toy you could imagine up, yet it's gone to become one of the most profitable toy lines to ever exist, with thousands of possibilities." Boomstick: "Admit it. One way or another we all played with these feet-murdering bricks." Wizard: "And today, we bring together two of the LEGO world's greatest crime fighters! Chase McCain, of LEGO City." Boomstick: "And Batma-GOD DAMN IT are we ever gonna hear the end of this guy!?" Wizard: "I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." LEGO Batman Chase McCain Battle Pre-Fight WORK IN PROGRESS! Chase: "Ugh... I can't stand clowns...!" Batman: "Hey!" Chase looks over and sees Batman. Batman: "Thanks to you, he got away!" Chase: "Hey now, you wouldn't happen to be another criminal, would you?" Batman: "I-What!? No! I'm Batman!" ''Chase: '' FIGHT! K.O.! Results Who are you rooting for? LEGO Batman Chase McCain Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:AdamGregory03 Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Detective' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Lego themed death battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:SettleItInSSB Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019